


Hope’s Love

by MacoBush



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Hajime Hinata - Freeform, Komahina - Freeform, Leon Kuwata - Freeform, M/M, Makuwata - Freeform, Naeleon - Freeform, Nagito Komaeda - Freeform, Non-Despair AU, danganronpa - Freeform, danganronpa trigger happy havoc - Freeform, makoto naegi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacoBush/pseuds/MacoBush
Summary: What if no one ever died? What if everyone was together at a school. That’s the case for Makoto Naegi in the winter holidays with Nagito Komaeda. Makoto, cheerful and smily, meets Leon Kuwata once again at the cafe, this time, things go different.
Relationships: Makoto Naegi/Leon Kuwata, Nagito Komaeda/Hajime Hinata
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

{THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES MENTION OF KOMAHINA}

Tuesday December 26th  
10:00am

"Makoto do you believe in love."  
The boy glances up from the phone to face Nagito, his roomate, lying on his bed which was surrounded by bookshelves piled up with books of all kinds. 

"Well sort of." He replies, then looking back to his phone, keeping conversation of the topic to a minimum.   
Truth is, he has been in love multiple times. His crush in junior high was Sayaka Maizono, shame that she went off with Mukuro. He had plenty of fictional crushes, any gender. But he had only been in love with girls. His sister Komura was dating Toko, they published a book together about their life together and moved into an apartment next to Makoto and Nagito. 

"Come on, it has to be at least once you have loved someone. Like I loved Hajime, he is now sort of dating me. It's complicated." The albino laughs.

"Well I had a couple when I was younger, but they are pretty pathetic." Naegi replies, putting his phone onto the table next to his bed and sitting onto his bed, cross-legged. 

"Like Sayaka Maizono." Nagito smirks.   
Everyone knew about Makoto's crush on Sayaka. Some of the guys like Mondo and Ishimaru would try and get him to confess. Took him a year, year of guilt ending with despair. Wasn't his best really.

"Hey I thought you would never mention that ever again." Makoto blushes, grabbing a pillow and putting his face into it.

"I was kidding Naegi." Komaeda laughs, walking over to his roomate and ruffling his hair. "Why don't we lighten the mood by watching that cringy vegan teacher video that has been going around." He suggests, flipping the remote into the air.

"Sure." Makoto smiles and leans back onto his bed. It was white, with a green blanket from when he was younger. He wraps himself in that and starts watching. 

Komaeda turns on the tv, then starts to brush his hair. It wasn't that normal for other people, but he did it quite often. His hair was usually tangled, and for some reason smelt of lavender. He puts on his green jacket he got on his first day of hope's peak high and smiles to himself.

A couple of minutes later, Naegi's phone pings. It was a message from his classmate, Leon Kuwata. He opens the message and it was the usual.

Baseball boi: 'Hey Naegi, can you help me with my homework.'

Makoto sighs, jumping at the realisation that the tv stopped playing. Nagito turned to him. "Who is it now?" He asks, giving Naegi a death stare.

"It's Leon again, he wants me to help him with his homework." The lucky student says, walking over to Komaeda and showing him the message. 

"Oh that guy. One of his friends shoved Hiyoko into a wall the other day. She did not take it well." Nagito sighs.

"Pretty rude." Makoto replies, texting Leon back.

'Sure, usual place at 3:00pm?' He texts to the baseball player.

'Yep.' He gets an immediate response. "He wants to meet at 3:00pm." Naegi chirps.

"Well it's snowing, I would take a coat." Komaeda chuckles. 

"Wait what?" Makoto opens his curtains and he looks outside. Snowflakes float down from the air, gathering in piles as they land on the street. "It's beautiful." Naegi smiles. "The last time it snowed was when I was playing with my dog, Mochi."

"Well you better get ready, wouldn't want Mr Prep to miss out on his date." The albino jokes. 

"You know very well that he only asks for me to help with homework. Besides, I think you may need to get ready for your date sir." Makoto jokes, bowing and looking in the waldrobe. 

"AGH! My date with Hinata-kun. How could I forget." Komaeda jumps up and quickly grabs a tshirt and jeans. He accidentally pushes Makoto as he dashes into the bathroom to change. 

"Ow. Nagito." Naegi falls to the ground, ending up with a cut on his knee. He was used to it, so it didn't hurt that much.?

"ISN'T THAT WHY WE'RE THE LUCKY STUDENTS. WE HAVE CIRCLES OF LUCK." Komaeda shouts from the bathroom as he puts on his clothes while a song plays in the background.

"Haha I guess." The brunette laughs, placing a plaster onto the cut, then pulling down his jumper to hide all of his other plasters then jumps onto his bed, continuing to watch the video the two were watching. 

{END OF CHAPTER! I also posted this on Wattpad if you want to check it out there}


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter but Leon’s POV

{SLIGHT TW FOR ST//RVATION THIS CHAPTER}

Tuesday 26th December

10:00am

Leon glances out of his window with poloraid photos taped onto it with messy writing on them as snowflakes flow down from the sky. He swivels his chair over to face his roomate, Ishimaru.

"Yo Taka. Can you help me with this?" He asks, ruffling his hair, yawning. "I've been up all night doing this and I sure could use some help." The baseball star mutters.

Ishimaru glances over, wearing his school uniform, even if it was the holidays, groaning. "What did I say? You need to start doing these kind of things by yourself Kuwata. We’re almost 16 and you can't do these things by yourself. So no, I am not helping you."

Kuwata groans, swivelling to his bed with a blanket sewn up with concert shirts and a thick blanket on top. The room was divided into three parts with tape, by Kiyotaka of course. General, where there was normal rooms as the kitchen, frontrolm and bathroom. Taka's Part, practically white with a photo of Ishimaru, Mondo and Chihiro on his bedside table and his part. It sucked, but at least Kiyotaka didn't get his stuff all over his part.

He glances over his shoulder to see if the hall monitor was distracted. He was, trying to play a school test game. The baseball star gets his sparkly, red phone out then texts Makoto.

Popstar lover reject: 'Hey Naegi, can you help me with my homework.'

Kuwata always felt guilty relying on his classmates, but it wasn't like he was hurting them, no. He gets up and replies to Naegi. He was a nice guy, but a crybaby. Last year when he was rejected, he locked himself in a classroom for three whole days. No food, no water. Somehow, he survived; the lucky student sure lives up to his name.

Makoto replies and his eyes light up as he smiles with joy.

"Hey I'm going out at three to the store, want anything?" Leon asks, taking a long-sleeved tshirt, a normal tshirt and jeans with a chain. His usual style, nothing extra unordinary.

"Wow I guess someone is learning from me!" Ishimaru laughs, smiling at Leon. "Anyways, we are running low on milk, can you get some."

"It's malk idiot, and sure." Kuwata shouts from the bathroom, it was pretty simple except from the cupboard filled with hair gel. Pretty annoying, but Ishimaru insisted on having it. He gets out of the shower, steam flowing out as he looks at himself in the mirror, putting on his clothes and running his hand through his wet hair.

"NO IT'S MILK." He could hear Ishimaru shouting at what seemed to be himself as Leon walks out, getting to his desk and glancing at the clock on the wall. He had some time, so he flicks through messages. His team, an advertisement, a scam, and a fan. Delete all.

He throws his phone onto the table next to his bed, fed up of him being even related to the sport. Just if there was a universe without that horrible sport.

Leon looks at his walls, they were plain. Nothing much as he only moved in 6 months ago and he didn't have much to spend on posters. At least he had his blanket, he wraps himself in it and sighs with happiness.

{So I’m not going to post the next chapter until next week because of school. You can find me on Wattpad. The @ is Cookiecannotread. See you next chapter}


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Leon go to the cafe. And they commit confused gae

Tuesday December 26th   
3:00pm

Makoto finally gets out of the bathroom, changed into a shirt and jeans. He put on a rainbow puffer jacket and a green scarf. 

"Make sure to not trip over any more." Nagito laughs, putting on a pair of gloves and a hat with a raincoat. Usually it would be him wearing the rainbow clothing, but Komaeda actually though that Makoto would look decent in it. He did. 

"Haha I know." Makoto laughs, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He was only wearing the jacket to feel more comfortable in coming out . No one really knew he was bi. Well Nagito, Komura and Toko do, but they are pretty relaxed when it comes to those things. 

"Anyways I'm going to go to the trampoline park to wait for Hinata, see you later." Nagito waves, walking a different direction, snow flying into the air as he kicks it up, giggling like a child. 

LEON POV

Kuwata finishes packing his books and homework into his backpack and fixes the baseball keychain with a little heart sewn onto it. He was given to it by his teammates when he 'finds his true love.' Leon just found it nice, and had an extra one for his own potential lover. 

The baseball star walks out of the apartment, grabbing his keys and not even saying goodbye to Ishimaru. He gets onto the pavement and picks up a clump of snow and chucks it at Ishimaru's window, laughing as he runs.

"HEY KUWATA!" The hall monitor shouts from the window as Kuwata leaves his sight.

Back to the regularly scheduled mix of the two povs

Makoto arrives outside of the cafe, as steam comes flowing out if the cafe. Leon approaches Naegi and throws a snowball at him. "Hey Naegi." He waves, putting his hands onto his hips, smiling mischievously. 

Naegi rubs his face, a bit annoyed. "What was that for?" He shouts, walking into the cafe, getting there to see Leon holding the door. "I just thought it would be fun, never knew I was dealing with a crybaby. Now get in or you will freeze."

They both walk into the cafe, it was bustling with excitement; the two take a seat at a round table near the fireplace. "What do you need help with now?" Makoto asks, taking off his jacket, then resting his cheek on his hand, looking at Leon with a little annoyance, yet happiness.

"Urm....where is the what would you like?" Kuwata asks, rolling his eyes.

"GAH I FORGOT! I'm.....sorry." Naegi jumps, rubbing his cheeks, embarrassed. 

"It's fine, how about I go get us two this time?" Leon suggests, getting up and taking off his jacket and putting it on his chair. 

"I will have a-." Because he could finish, Leon was at the counter ordering. He just stared at him as the bustling noise started to muffle, Naegi could only focus on him, his style, hair, even talent. He sighs with happiness, cupping his cheek.

Leon quickly turns back to Makoto and smiles, turning around and waiting for the hot chocolates. He takes Naegi's and starts to make some latte art. He might as well stall the homework by doing this. 

After a couple of seconds of frantic swivelling of his stick in the hot chocolate, he step back and looks at the art with delight. A little heart. Leon takes the two drinks and walks over. "Here you go dude." He says, handing Makoto his drink. Kuwata turns his head with confusion when he doesn't get a response. "Makoto......Makoto."

"Makoto.......Makoto......MAKOTO!" Naegi jumps in his seat. "I'm so sorry. I must've.......fell asleep." He lies, taking the cup and smiling. "It looks like....a peach." {dumbass naegi with his cup the wrong way around}.

Leon suddenly feels his heart getting tighter, like it was broken. "Well actually, it's a hea- let's just get back to the work!" He says, opening his backpack and taking out his biology book. 

Naegi snatches the book and flips to a random page. "What the hell Naegi?" Leon shouts, folding his arms in frustration. 

"We need to practice dummy." Makoto replies, sighing with annoyance. "Oh. Ah okay." The baseball star nods, leaning back into his chair. 

"Okay, question one is what is the biological basis of falling in love?" Naegi starts off, reading the question. 

"Hm.......serotonin.........and I don't know. How the hell will this help me in life." Kuwata groans, putting his head into his hands. 

"Dopamine, norepinephrine, and serotonin. I thought you would know that by flirting with girls, but whatever." Naegi sighs. 

"Haha I guess." He laughs, frankly quite embarrassed. "What about question two?" Leon asks, tapping his pencil by his cheek.

Makoto smiles and puts down the book. "Do you consider me a friend?" He asks, turning his head.

"What the fuck is that kind of question?" Leon replies, getting up.

"But do you?" Makoto asks, drinking his drink.

"Well I guess yeah." Leon replies, looking at him and quickly turning away, blushing. 

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Makoto asks, crossing his arms.

"Sorry my eyes got watery because of the heat." Kuwata says, walking over to his table, pretending to rub his eyes as he trips over and gets his drink all over him. "GAH! Shit my clothes are ruined. I guess I have to go home and change." He says, looking at his clothes. His plan began.

"I'll help you with your stuff." Makoto says, dashing to the books and putting them into the backpack. Luckily there wasn't any spillage on them. 

A couple of minutes later....

"Well I guess I'm off." Leon chuckles, snowflakes on his hair as him and Naegi stand outside of the cafe. "See you later Naegi-kun." He smiles, walking left, smiling to himself. 

"Bye Kuwata!" Makoto shouts, waving then going the opposite direction and bumping into a familiar figure. Mondo Oowada. 

{this was a long chapter. I hope you enjoyed it :D. And school sucks so the next chapter may be slow. Also I may make a discord for this, who knows}


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehe late upload go brr because fuck doing anything. Anyways have this

Tuesday December 26th 5:00pm

"Hey Naegg. Haven't seen you in a while." Oowada laughs. He was wearing his usual clothes, and a scarf. 

"No. Well it's the holidays so what do you expect." Makoto replies, laughing.

"I guess." Mondo shrugs. "Was that Leon who was with you?" He asks, crossing his arms with a warming smile. 

Makoto bites his bottom lip. "Well.......yeah. He asked me to help him with his homework, but he spilt hot chocolate everywhere and we both decided that we did enough today." The small male explains, tapping his hand. "Why?"

"Well maybe Leon told me something. But I can't tell you because it's apparently a 'bro secret'." Oowada scoffs.

"Wait what?" Makoto turns his head in confusion. 

"I guess you will find out yourself soon. See you later Makoto." He waves, walking

Naegi stands confused as snowflakes fall onto his hair. "What was the bro secret?" He mutters to himself as he calls up a taxi. It was far too cold for him to be walking in snow this thick. It was up to his ankles. The phone doesn't ring on the other line, "Well I guess they're off, I'm just going to walk by myself." He puts in his headphones and plays a song that he once got recommended to. He puts in his earbuds and starts to play it. 

Ten minutes later, in Leon's POV

Leon arrives at his apartment, seeing Ishimaru and remembering about the milk. "Shit." He says to himself as he walks in. "Hey Ki-." Before he could finish, Ishimaru interrupted. 

"Where is the milk I requested?" He asks, standing up and his boots stomping onto the floor. "What did you do now?" Ishimaru says, stepping forward to Leon. This was the worst part of lying to Taka. He first believes it, then works it out as a lie. It sucked.

"Well if you really want to know......I was hanging out with Naegi." He mutters, embarrassed. 

Ishimaru glances at him. "Did you need his help with the work, again?" The hall monitor asks. 

Kuwata looks at him. "Yes." The baseball star sighs. 

"Okay...." He says, a bit cautious. "What did you two d-." 

"Can I tell you something Ishimaru?" Leon interrupts Taka, hugging onto a pillow. "But you have to keep it a secret." 

"Well of course. That is what bros are for, and I am able to keep secrets, always!" Kiyotaka says, standing up and saluting with a bright smile. 

"I may have a crush on Naegi." Leon mutters, blushing then looking away. God that felt so weird to say, he wasn't interested in boys, or was he. Gah! Too much stress.

Ishimaru glances at Kuwata with confusion. "Very funny Kuwata, now tell me what you were going to say." He jokes.

The baseball player glances up to Taka and stands up. "I was being serious, I think I like him." He says, putting his hand in front of his face, blushing. 

"Wow.....you actually were being serious." Ishimaru says, tilting his head slightly. "I mean, why did you tell me this?" The hall monitor asks, trying to fix his uniform. 

"Don't you understand bastard, you and Mondo are the perfect couple, how did you confess to him." Leon shouts in frustration.

"Well there are several ways that I can think of doing it, I first put a letter under his door, oh and I go-." 

Before he could finish, Leon clapped his hands. "Perfect, we can meet up somewhere. Do you know any good places?" The baseball star glees. 

"Well thinking of Naegi, you could meet up at a cafe, I'm not sure." Kiyotaka says, smiling. 

"Perfect. Thanks Taka." Leon smiles, holding up a peace sign as he walks to his desk and starts to write.  
.....  
....  
...  
..  
.

Makoto's POV

Naegi arrives at his apartment block, stomping his feet, trying to get the snow off of his boots, revealing a pattern on them. He walks up to his apartment and opens the door, walking in to see Hajime and Nagito, making out on his roomate's bed. 

"Hey Hajime!" Makoto waves, tossing his jacket onto the growing pile under the coat hooks. Wow, Makoto should really clean that up. He makes a mental note of it and lies down on his bed, sighing with a smile

The two finally finished and smile at each other, Komaeda getting a blanket and tossing it onto Hinata. 

"So.....how was the date?" Makoto asks, trying to start conversation while wrapping himself in a blanket and hugging onto a pillow. 

"It was great, Nagito took me to the trampoline park, then we went to a chocolate shop, we got some for you." Hajime chirps, taking a small red box out of his orange, transparent backpack and handing it to Makoto. 

Naegi takes the box and places it onto his bedside table, next to a couple of photos of him and his classmates. 

"You know, Togami is hosting a new year's eve party. And we were planning on going, do you want to tag along, or bring a special lover." Komaeda teases, smirking while showing him a poster advertising the party. They were put up all around the school before the Christmas break, and Naegi never stopped to read it. To be honest, he was trying to avoid the party, but he could never say no to Komaeda, last time things didn't go well with him. 

"Sure thing!" Makoto replies, after falling silent for a couple of seconds. "But I don't have a special someone, don't worry." He adds on, a little embarrassed. 

Hajime glances up and smiles. "Just don't force love onto yourself." He says, getting up and walking to the kitchen. Hinata usually came around to hang about with Nagito, it because so often that he now acts like he lives there, neither Nagito or Makoto minded. The talentless male could make himself as much at home as possible. 

He comes back in with a glass of orange juice, smiling. "It's getting quite late y'know." Hinata says, glancing at the clock, filling the room with the tick every second. 

"It's only 7:00pm silly." Komaeda laughs, flicking Hajime's ahoge as he sits down. Makoto looks at the two and starts to think to himself. What if he finds someone like that one day? Who could it even be? When? Where? The lucky student shakes his head, trying to clear his mind. Hajime and Nagito were deep into conversation, talking about their classmates or something, he wasn't exactly sure. Makoto turns on his phone and starts to watch some sort of sketch, his mind was too fuzzy to think. His head starts to feel like it's spinning around as he falls asleep on his bed, arm hanging off the bed. 

{sorry that this is short in plot, I'm trying to make my chapters longer, and I can only do these at night as day is dominated by school work. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and please share. Also thanks for 100+ hits on AO3}


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m fucking tired and bring you British Hajime

Friday 29th December 8:30am

"Leon. LEON YOU IDIOT WAKE UP." The baseball star rubs his eyes to see Taka's face floating above his. 

"Why the fuck are you so close to me?" Leon asks, shoving Ishimaru out of the way. 

"Well you need to get ready for the event My Togami is holding on Sunday." The hall monitor says, wearing a white shirt and black trousers. 

"I'ld prefer to just go to Hiro's party, they have fireworks and other shit." Leon replies, ruffling his hair as he rolls out if bed with his concert shirt and shorts on. 

"No, you're going to Togami's and that's that." Taka growls, walking out and slamming the door as the stomps of his feet signal his exit. 

Leon sighs, laying onto his bed and taking his phone. There was a text from Makoto, he opens it and looks at it for a minute. 

'Want to meet up again today?'

He read it over several times, then sighs to himself. He knew what he had to do. 

'I think I'm all caught up on the work, thanks for the offer though.' 

Leon sends the message and walks over to his desk, taking a pink stained piece of paper and started to write happily.

After an hour of shouting, paper scrunching and madness, he finally finished. Leon feels a ping from his phone; it was from his class' chat. A poster for Togami's party, it read:

Mr Byakuya Togami's New Year's Eve Celebration

Dress code: formal mask and clothing 

Time: 6:00pm Sunday 31st December

It was short, but gave a lot if information.   
"Crap, I guess I will have to cover my identity or something." Leon scoffs, bouncing up and slipping the letter into an envelope with "Naegi" written messily. He puts on a yellow coat and red wellington boots and walks out of his apartment, his unkept hair bouncing up and down as he walked to Makoto's apartment, trying to stay disguised. 

Leon slips the letter under the door, knocks on Naegi's door and quickly hides behind a wall, looking to see Makoto pick up the letter and ripping the envelope apart and reads the letter. 

The lucky student jumps at the sound of someone knocking on his door. He looks down at the envelope in front of his feet and delicately picked it up and teared the top. 

'Dear Naegi-kun,

Will you accompany me to the dance at Sir Togami's house on Sunday.

From your secret lover.'

The lucky student turns his head in confusion. "Wh-." 

He gets cut off by Hajime coming over, stumbling slightly as he wraps his arm around Naegi. 

"Heyyyyyy Makooottttooooo. What you got *hic* there." He was clearly drunk, not the best thing but hey, he could live. 

Naegi looks at Hinata with slight disgust. "Well I have a letter from someone, asking to go to the dance on Sunday......with me." He sighs slightly. "Why would anyone want to dance with me?" Makoto says, trying to walk back inside with Hajime's arm around his shoulder. "Can you please get off me?" The lucky student says, removing Hinata's arm off him with disgust, making him tumble onto the floor. A blow of wind makes the door shut in front of the talentless male. 

Hajime looks around, thinking he had heard someone curse. "Who *hic* is that?" He shouts, frantically turning his head around. 

Leon pokes his head around the wall, looking to see if it was safe to go, only to be greeted by a flying punch from Hinata to his face. "Gah! What the hell was that." Kuwata shouts, jumping to the side of Hajime and grabbing his hand. 

"You.....who are you? And why....are you here?" Hajime asks, slumping onto a wall. Leon leans against the wall next to him and sighs slightly. 

"If you really want to know, I gave the letter to Naegi." He mumbles, blushing. God that felt odd to say. 

"Ah! Well you two would seem very lovely jubly chip chip cheerio govner." Hajime says, mimicking a British person, then falling onto the floor. 

Leon looks at Hinata, on the floor. He’s fainted. Kuwata didn’t want to bring more attention to himself and walked out of the apartment, sighing a little. What if Makoto didn’t read it, what if it all failed. 

He walked through the snow covered streets, the smell of gingerbread filling the air as the December cold wraps around him. Leon gets back to his block and opens the door to the apartment to see Ishimaru and Mondo, both sitting on Kuwata’s bed, talking.

“Urm....can you get the hell of my bed?” He asks with slight disgust, taking off his boots and coat, flinging them onto the wall, leaving a wet mark on the white walls.

Mondo stands up, annoyed. “No. Remember this isn’t your bed dumbass. And Ishimaru has the say.” He says, crossing his arms. 

Before he could say anything, Taka stands up. “That’s right, don’t come talking around.” The hall monitor snarls.

“Fine then, I’m done with this place.” He says, grabbing his backpack and leaving, wrapping his scarf around his neck. “I was broke, those idiots are such rats.” Leon mumbles, walking out of the block if apartments.

Knock knock

“Kanon”

“Thanks”

{Sorry this is so short, I just am frustrated with school and i can’t do anything lol}


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gossip happens. Juicy lore

Friday 29th December 8:45

Warm air flows past Leon as the door swings open. There stood Kanon with a clean apron, her dough-like hair tied up, a baseball jumper on, blue denim jeans and fluffy socks.  
"Oh hey Kuwata." She says with a bright smile, holding her hand on the door. It wasn't clear if she was actually asking him or trying to distract him from the chaotic shouting and sound of machinery.

"Hey Kanon, can I stay here for the night, some.....things happened." He says, holding onto his raincoat's wet sleeves. Leon and Kanon had a good relationship, she was in love with him when they were kids, despite her being his cousin, but she got over it. 

The girl smiles brightly. "Oh of course you can, and sorry in advance if it's a little-." Before she could finish, Kanon swings the door in front of Leon, he could hear a large splatter, then listen to the creak of the door reopening. "Loud." She finishes, now covered in what seemed like biscuit dough, opening the door fully for Kuwata to enter the apartment.

It was a beautiful place, frames filled with coffee beans hanging from the walls, with shelves of mangas dotted around. Two bedrooms came from either side of the hallway, Leon preferred not to check. The kitchen was a mess, a fog of flour covering the place and two figures in it. A girl, not that smaller than him and what seemed like a child. Everything was covered in the doughy goodness. The flour floated away and he could see the two figures clearly. Komaru Naegi and Nagisa Shingetsu. 

"Ah Kuwata! Hello." Komaru waves, one hand occupied by a mixer. She had a beige apron on, underneath a striped red and yellow jumper and blue jeans with heart patches on them. "What's up?" She asks after laying down the mixer.

"You're Leon Kuwata am I correct?" Nagisa asks with a faint smile, in a casual t-shirt and trousers.

"Yep." Leon responds with a smile, waving a little at him, then turning to Kanon. "You want me to explain why I'm here, right?" He says, sighing.

The girl laughs, "Well of course silly!" She says, leaning onto the counter. "Just let it all out, what happened?" She says, in a sudden neutral tone.

"Well Taka and Mondo were kissing on my bed, and i just got fed up...and it." Before he could finish, he starts to feel tears run down his eyes. "Just reminds we of how lonely i am." 

Kanon glances at him and gives a sad look. "Hey it will be all right, you'll find love." She says, opening her arms for a hug. Leon hugs her back, his tears soaking into her apron.

"Yeah I hope so." Leon mutters before getting back up. "Also I need your....advice Kanon." He says awkwardly, looking away.

"Hit me up." The girl says, sitting on the floor, cross-legged. Kanon was a trustworthy figure in Leon's eyes. Sure she had a crush on him for a couple of years; but she realised she wasn't into boys. 

"You know Makoto Naegi." Kuwata mumbles, going red. "I might you know....like him." He says, starting to give a soulless look to the floor. 

Nakajima gives him a glance of happiness, her eyes glistening with joy. "Ah I'm so happy." She shouts tackling him for a wide hug. "I'm so happy you have found someone!" The girl eventually lets go and stands up. "Now, let me guess. You want to take him to Byakuya's party." She predicts, looking at Kuwata with a smirk.

The redhead looks at the girl with shock. "Well I sent him an anonymous letter to ask him." He says, jaw dropping. "Also can I stay here for the night. Something.....happened." Leon says, looking to the floor with a blank face.

Kanon looks up, a little confused. "Yeah of course. We can stay up, chat, plan ideas for your dance, you know." She says with a gossip girl tone, standing up again. 

The sound of the mixer and the other two stomping around the kitchen still flowed through the room. There were splodges all over the kitchen counter. Leon stands up as well, "the hell are you even making?" He asks, cocking his head to the side.

"Gingerbread biscuits." Nagisa mumbles, embarrassed. "I know it doesn't look like it." He sighs, getting a wet wipe and sliding it down the surface of the counter. 

"Well I'm not the master at baking, but I could help!" He suggests, walking to the recipe book and noting the ingredients. His parents were always away on business trips, so the nights Kanon and her dad weren't with him, he cooked by himself. Most of the things getting burned, spilled, frozen or changing to a shrek green. 

"What a lie Leon. You're like Gordon Ramsey. Remember the time you got pulled out of food tech because you were shouting at everyone, even dumped a bowl on the teacher's head so she would shut up." The blonde says, after bursting out in laughter, Komaru followed, crying tears of laughter.

"Hey! Everyone's stuff looked like rubbish, what did you expect me to do, get them all food poisoning?" He barks back, looking in the cupboard for ingredients, starting to stack up boxes of ingredients on the floor. 

"Hm, true." The aproned girl sighs, walking over to pick up the boxes. "Also Komaru, you haven't explained to me in whole about what happened?" She notes, putting one of the boxes on the counter.

"Ah....well....me and Toko broke up." Naegi says, her joyful look turning dead. "I found out she was killing people still, even if she promised to stop. She didn't want me, she wanted stupid 'Master Togami'. Why did I ever trust her." Komaeu sighs, starting to tear up, clinging onto Kanon, crying. The blonde smiles softly. 

"Do you need a break?" She asks, hugging her. The brunette lets out a muffled "yes", then standing up and sitting down on the sofa. Nagisa walks over to Komaru and asks if she wants any tea. Naegi lets out a soft "yes", and the social studies ultimate walks back into the kitchen and says to Kanon. "Well done. Completely genuine this time." Before getting to the kettle and turning it on, the kettle staring to release gas.

Kanon walks over to Komaru to sit down with her. "Are you alright?" She whispers, placing her hand on the girl's shoulder. The brunette nods, using her sleeves to tap away her tears. 

Leon looks through the fridge to see a can of soda amongst the drinks. Thank god. Ishimaru never let any "unhealthy drinks" in the apartment. He needs to move out one day. The redhead snatches the drink and walks around.

The hallway was the same, white with brown flooring. His steps echo as he peers through the different rooms. Komaru and Kanon's, Nagisa's, and a washing room filled with boxes. That could make do. He moves the boxes into towering stacks bordering the wall. As he moves onto the second wall, it moves.

"What the crap?!" Kuwata mumbles, punching at the wall, causing it to come down from the top. He dashes to the other side of the room, panicking. It slams down, revealing a bed and a shelf. It had a single book on the shelves. A brown book with cut out newspaper letters, the title reading "Hope's Peak Info". Leon turns his head and grabs a pillow from the side, placing it at the top of the bed. "Alright, time to read this abomination." He mumbles, turning to a random page, showing a photo of someone. Toko Fukawa. A red "X" across her face. There were notes around it, and it read 'Cheat. I can see through that relationship, will not last. Straight as a ruler. Only likes Togami. Yandere.' 

The baseball star is left there, gulping. "Heh, as if all of the other ones could be accurate." He says, turning the page onto something random to show another photo. Kazuichi Souda. Leon's ex. "Well this is interesting." The redhead says with a smirk, reading the notes. 'Straight again. Another simp. Obvious cheat. Saw Toko talking with him. Strange. Making out with Sonia. Sonia is with Gundham. The web goes on. Bad haircut.'

"No, how does she know all of this-"  
He gets interrupted by a small person at the door. "Know all this. Part of the Newspaper Club. The gossip corner. Sometimes I help, getting stuff from the middle school. Bit of a break from school." Nagisa says with a smile. 

"Ah blue guy. This is....helpful. Do you have one on everyone?" Leon asks, turning his head. "Well yes. Although some have more gossip than others. And this is all non-biased. So straight facts." He says, walks away. Nagisa's footsteps faded away as Leon starts to look through the book. For Makoto Naegi. 

"Where the hell is he?" He mutters, flipping through the pages. The page was finally found. It had the school photo used by the school, plastered in the middle pf the page. It was firm, so it was new. Leon gasps, reading the notes, shaking with anxiety.

'Was a simp. Evolved. Not straight. Pretends to like Kyoko when he likes Leon Kuwata, Kyoko likes Sayaka. Another complex web. Hair is not spiked.'

He drops the book, slamming his hand over his mouth. Leon felt himself gasping for air inside. This couldn't be real, right? No, his crush couldn't like him. This was too perfect to exist. Now it was simple, put on the mask, dance, go to the bathrooms all giggly then rip off the mask and confess. 

Kuwata looks at the book. "What is there about me actually." He mumbles, taking the book and finding himself. 'Not actually part of the jocks. Shsl Gay. Once did a kissing booth for the school festival.'

"Well at least there isn't anything that bad." The boy sighs, placing the book back. He needed to take pictures of it while everyone was asleep. The book was practically pleading for him to. No way he could say no. 

He lies down in the bed, starting to feel sleepy. The world was going blurry. His blanket was slung across his body covered with his classic tshirt and shorts. Pretty boring. 

Leon starts to fall asleep 

The thought in his bed

'Would he recognise me in that mask'

'I'm too sleepy to take photos'

'I love you, this love is my hope for myself'

{Oh damn so hi, it’s been so long. I’m on ao3  
So yeah cool}


	7. AUTHOR Q&A

hey hey. so until i finish chapter 7, i thought i would do a Q&A. so ask away.


End file.
